


So Tied Up

by jojo_joe



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: Angst, Brothers, Little Antonio has grown up, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 12:10:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17580584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojo_joe/pseuds/jojo_joe
Summary: 站在门外的男人与萨列里印象中的模样差了太多。这么多年过去了，他长高了不少，肩膀宽阔了起来，原本质地偏软的头发剪短、捋着梳向一边，从头到脚的大面积黑色把他削成了一片棱角分明的剪影，似乎是想杜绝任何一缕阳光渗入布料的可能性。已经与他身高相仿的男人因为是他应的门而愉快地眯起眼睛，对着多年未见的兄长露出笑容时短暂地歪过头。但那双琥珀色的圆眼睛再不像小时候的温柔腼腆，在阴影中反而呈现出阴郁的深色调。纯黑色的人影动了动，重心在两脚间交换又再度静止，相连的金色领针随着动作跳动出微弱的反光。“亲爱的哥哥，我回来了。”





	So Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

> ◊莫斯科Flo萨/Lb萨，斜线有意义！  
> ◊萨列里→班萨；安东尼奥→Flo萨  
> ◊是个骨科  
> ◊主教班萨邪教提及  
> ◊私设一大把

站在门外的男人与萨列里印象中的模样差了太多。这么多年过去了，他长高了不少，肩膀宽阔了起来，原本质地偏软的头发剪短、捋着梳向一边，从头到脚的大面积黑色把他削成了一片棱角分明的剪影，似乎是想杜绝任何一缕阳光渗入布料的可能性。  
已经与他身高相仿的男人因为是他应的门而愉快地眯起眼睛，对着多年未见的兄长露出笑容时短暂地歪过头。但那双琥珀色的圆眼睛再不像小时候的温柔腼腆，在阴影中反而呈现出阴郁的深色调。纯黑色的人影动了动，重心在两脚间交换又再度静止，相连的金色领针随着动作跳动出微弱的反光。  
“亲爱的哥哥，我回来了。”

“安东尼奥，”念出与自己一模一样的名字时舌尖传来难以言喻的怪异感。萨列里从来不明白给予同父异母的兄弟同样的名字是怎样的恶趣味，但他们只能接受。在还年幼的时候，他们中一个用安东当作昵称，另一个则被叫做托尼，这些甜蜜短促的音节足以勉强区别两人。至于长大之后该怎么办？父母相继去世后，这个家也就散了——当与你同名的人已经远去，你还需要苦思冥想什么更精妙的区分方法？名称的问题在之后的几年里再没困扰过萨列里，直到三刻钟之前。

“来跟我说说您的状况吧。我听说您最后去了维也纳。”对方因为自己念出的名字抬起眼，他便也状似随意地挑了个话题。去开门之前萨列里正准备用些下午茶，来了客人也不过是添个杯子的事情——这就是为什么现在的两人会面对面地坐在桌前，隔着茶壶与精致的点心各怀心事地把牛奶与糖块搅进茶水。

官方说辞般的回应、礼节性的赞美、程式化的问答，知根知底的含糊其辞零碎地在两人间传递。  
安东尼奥的勺子不小心碰到了杯沿，萨列里在轻而尖的噪音中下意识地皱起眉头——就是这个动作，这么多年一点都没变。安东尼奥在心底怀念地叹了口气，他当然不打算为这种微小的失误而道歉，转而用拇指抚过茶杯下的托盘边沿，精细的花纹在指腹下浮出细小的凹凸，“母亲有一套相似的茶具。”

“那是她最喜欢的一套茶具。”他跟着补充。除了嘴唇上方的一点胡茬，萨列里看上去一点没变。他在家里松松垮垮地抓了个矮马尾，只穿着一件衬衫，却仍然用通花纱的领巾束着领口。安东尼奥顺着抬起的杯沿又看了一眼，不置可否地收回目光。

“皇帝为我准假去了意大利。我回老宅看了一眼，那片土地已经彻底荒废了。”他并没有看向对面的人，声音因为挡在杯壁间而有些闷闷的。剪了短发的弟弟即使是寻常的问话也听起来咄咄逼人，或者他本意就是如此。“看起来您也并没有继承父亲的家业。”  
“我以为家业这种事情，需要兄弟们的协力合作。您也是家族的一份子。”萨列里不喜欢这个话题，但仍然压慢了语调慢条斯理地组织语句。在惹恼弟弟方面，他永远知道该向哪里用力。“安东尼奥，当年父母付费寄以厚望学习音乐的那个孩子，是我。”  
对方平放在桌布上的手指收紧了。  
透过门缝流出的小提琴声，一同漏出的还有在地板上拉出长长距离的阳光；那些暗无天日的禁闭时光，唯一的慰藉只有舌尖上砂糖隐约的甜味。童年时积了灰的记忆，突然从记忆中被粗暴地一张张扯出来，一时间炸开的灰尘呛得自己几乎无法呼吸。

“或许由我去征服那些音符，才正是父母的愿望。”那双异色瞳在光线中饶有兴致地凝视着他，不紧不慢地将了军。

安东尼奥猛地推开椅子，在地板上并不雅地撞出吱吱的摩擦声。萨列里跟着站了起来，慢悠悠地绕过圆桌走到他的面前，沉默在两人间压抑地扭曲拉长着。  
“您是寄以厚望的长子。”萨列里注意到他用了同样的词语，但单词因牙间挤出的气流嘶嘶作响。像极了被踩住尾巴的黑猫，他还有些余裕在心里做些有趣的比喻。“但您最后在做些什么呢？连调式和旋律都被严格控制的圣歌、还是受委托而临时拼凑的宫廷小调？您被这里绑住了。”  
您是在关心我吗，我亲爱的弟弟？萨列里的嘴角忍不住地往上翘起一个弧度，差一点真的把这句话说了出来——那只会把对方变成一只彻底的愤怒的猫咪，虽然现在的境况已经差不离。他的手指抚过对方的领尖，因为缺席的黑色领花遗憾了几秒，随后食指微勾卡住那条金色的领针，向外随意地划了几次。

“我被这座宅邸绑住了，”他的声线比安东尼奥要低一些，极近的距离中似乎能感觉到胸腔的震动，尾音却轻佻又戏剧地上扬，“但是您似乎被我绑住了。为什么大费周章地回来看我？”

突然施加在后颈的力道逼得他噎出一声惊喘，被摁上桌面时肺部的空气猝不及防挤出了大半，瓷质的茶具因为振动惊跳着发出喀啦的轻响。萨列里的半边脸颊压在桌布上，努力向上看过去时狭长的眼尾显得更加尖锐，那一侧深蓝的眼珠盯着安东尼奥拢下来的阴影。捏着自己颈侧的手指有些发颤，但仍然没有松开。  
是的，若不是那一瞬间掼下来的力量，他都快忘了自己可爱的弟弟已经长得这么大了。

在这个尴尬的角度里他不太能看得清安东尼奥的动作，但对方硬质的外套边角蹭到了他的腰侧，体温隔着布料传递了过来。  
“安东尼奥。”他压着嗓子轻声念着他的名字，正好看见他压在桌沿边保持重心的左手，已经没有再涂黑色的指甲油了。对方的鼻尖贴了下来，呼吸洒在脸颊上，如同小时候短暂的亲昵时光那样轻蹭着他的鼻梁侧面，而现在更像是两只在撕咬前勉强表达敬意的大型猫科动物。

“我已经是宫廷的乐师长了。”  
“唔哼。”  
“您当时真该再随着我一起走的，帕多瓦、威尼斯，再到维也纳。”  
“继续为上帝歌唱，辗转各个教区？不，我的嗓音可不像您。”  
“但是他们不可能拒绝——”  
“——他们光凭着这双眼睛就能拒绝我。”  
“那您现在在做什么呢，亲王大主教真的不在意‘贩卖音乐的恶魔’的名声？”  
“机缘巧合罢了。他其实挺崇尚科学的。”  
“当年您拒绝了我。”  
“而您是离开的那个。”

完全伏在自己脊背上的男人像是被戳到痛处地低低抽吸一声，胸腔的心跳和呼出的气流逗得萨列里再次翘起嘴角。弟弟泄恨般地咬了他的鼻尖，却让身下的男人真正地笑出声，他伸手从那块还一口未动过的切片蛋糕上挖下一块奶油，毫无准头地向上抹。胡须似乎沾上了点，然后自己的指腹摸到了他牙齿的内侧。  
“这才像是个聊天，我亲爱的弟弟。”

 

那个混乱黏糊角度又极其奇怪的亲吻不知是由谁挑起，等萨列里回过神的时候，至少已经有两根手指压进了他的体内。不是说他们从未干过这种事情，那些寄人篱下的时光里，无依无靠独剩彼此的压力中，体温才是确认彼此存在的唯一证据。但现在这个状况、这种姿势，无论如何来说也太超过了——好吧，也许一开始是自己点的导火索。

安东尼奥的舌面带着过分的情色意味舔过他的，侧着卷进来舔过上颚，有奶油隐约的甜腻气息，也带出了滋啾的水声。萨列里抬起小臂把手指反插进对方的短发，还有点闲心把那些梳理得平滑整齐的发丝揉成最初的蓬松模样，但下一秒就被人报复着拽了绑得松松垮垮的发带，挤在甬道间的手指还警告性质地勾了一次，换回一声压抑的轻喘。

“您没完没了了是吗，”即便是兄弟之间、即便是这种情况，他们还是习惯性地用了敬语。在安东尼奥不知道第几次把手指伸向那块表面已经坑坑洼洼的奶油蛋糕时萨列里终于忍不住抗议出声，看在上帝的份上，它的最初用途只是食用，起码给甜食一点应有的尊重吧。  
自己的弟弟在维也纳大概是修炼成了只真正的恶魔，他只哼了个毫无意义的愉快的单音节作为回应，粗糙的胡茬蹭着耳根的皮肤。萨列里摇了摇头，用垂下的发丝盖住了小半的脸颊，但很快就被再次别回耳后。

环状肌肉被更多地撑开时微弱的灼烧感让他皱起了眉头，不知道把自己紧压在桌面上的人是又加入了一根手指还是单纯地不想让他舒服，但这些片段式的胡思乱想在被突兀地抠上那一点时按了暂停。与其说是给予与承受，倒不如说是一场局势一边倒的角力。萨列里抿紧下唇强撑着只有细微的鼻音漏出，但毛骨悚然的快感被对方修剪得平整的指甲轮流抠压出来，没能熬过多久只能咬着牙尖试图把呻吟切割成不那么明显的碎片。

那些断续的喉音比他平日说话的语调还要低，沙哑得如同声带直接贴在砂纸上磨了几个来回。安东尼奥把箍在他腰间的手臂放松了些许，手背在小腹与桌面间往下移动，手指探进解开的裤子边缘，像是到了这种时候才想起来那个一直疏于照顾的地方。包裹在丝绸衬衫下的肩膀弧线明显地绷紧，后腰向上拱起但被另一人靠着重心优势摁了回去，只剩两片凸出的肩胛骨随着勉强的挣扎弧度顶着安东尼奥的胸口。

“可以了……这次您赢了。”服软不是萨列里的长项，但被压制的状态更令他感到无所适从的焦躁。他被另一人的体重压得够呛，在试图顺畅地呼吸时鼻尖无意识地皱起，从脸颊烧得火烫的温度里就知道它正在毫不体面地红着。  
“这是个比赛吗？”安东尼奥的下颌压在他的颈窝间，声线跟随着哥哥无意识地下降，语气里明知故问的调子听得人火大。萨列里舔了舔嘴唇想要回击，却被一个嘘声暂停在了开口之前。他早就因为生理性的刺激勃起了，性器被人握在掌心间开始滴出透明的前液。对方带着薄茧的手指从底推至顶，中指指甲短暂地掐进头部的细小缝隙中又马上离开，配合着身后捣上前列腺的节奏，毫不懈怠地用着最残忍而高效的手段挟持着他即将到来的高潮。

两人的鼻息融合在一起，潮湿闷热又毫无章法，偶尔还有榨出的几声低喘。身下的哥哥在这种时候比自己闻起来要暖和些，像是遇热融化的琥珀，圆滑的弧度收缩着与黏糊的麦芽糖没有两样，一点一滴漏出来的松香味道与树皮下最初汩汩流出汁液时如出一辙。  
萨列里早就把脸扭向了桌面，但只要亲吻他的耳廓，就能收获挑衅般侧看上来的视线。这一次安东尼奥看见了半睁开的榛子绿，被生理泪水浸得近乎透明，瞳孔因为午后直射的光线逐渐缩为深棕色的一点，过近的距离让安东尼奥的睫毛断续地刷过他的眉骨，这样猫般的变化足以看得一清二楚。  
身下人即使极力克制，过速的呼吸还是变得紊乱。安东尼奥隔着纱质的领巾亲吻脉搏，牙齿咬着颚骨末端转折的弧线，丝毫不留喘息余地地从嘴角滑进他的口腔，拉扯着舌尖往里舔得更深。

萨列里在近乎窒息的亲吻中攀上了顶峰。  
安东尼奥还硬着，西服裤的布料压在他的臀瓣之间，不需要刻意的上下磨蹭都能感觉到撑出的轮廓，但也没有进一步的动作了。一阵微弱但尴尬的水声之后，他终于舍得将手抽了出来，两边手指都裹了黏糊糊的黏液，等着萨列里挣扎着翻过身时在他眼前示意性地伸展开，拉出的银丝扯到极限后断在了指节侧面。

“我只是想说，很高兴再次见到您。”他用了宣布般的语气，有那么一瞬间像是想把手放上对方的脸颊，但萨列里立刻露出了厌恶被弄脏的猫科动物的威吓表情，年轻些的那位还算明白见好就收地转而抽出了自己的口袋巾。  
“宫廷生活大概真的改变了您。”萨列里确定自己现在的脸上清晰地写着“这是哪门子的见面礼”，他的裤子松松垮垮地坠在胯骨下面一点的地方，还没来得及拉上去，只能庆幸衬衫的下摆足够长。  
“那您大概是准备和这座房子共同静止了。”安东尼奥往后退了些好让他靠上桌沿，“就没什么想对我说的吗？我到现在都没能听见欢迎词。”  
“我也很高兴见到您。”萨列里嗓子干得发疼，拿起已经彻底冷掉的茶水准备喝一口，嘴唇刚贴上杯沿就因为他的问话挑起半边眉毛，下一秒便毫不犹豫地抬起手，靠着自己比他高出几厘米的微小优势兜头浇了下去。  
萨列里毫不掩饰地享受着对方错愕又湿漉漉的视线，被水分浸湿的黑短发终于有些当年的柔软模样了。  
“欢迎回来，我亲爱的弟弟。”

FIN.


End file.
